


A Rainy Morning

by Toaverse



Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mornings, Post CWaCoM 2, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: While the morning starts with a rainstorm, Sam reflects on her current life.
Relationships: Flint Lockwood/Samantha “Sam” Sparks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Since there aren’t new films coming out this time around, watching animated films from years ago is a good way to fix it!
> 
> And luckily, both Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs films, including the TV show (that I don’t consider canon), are on that streaming service!
> 
> So my fanfic alarm immediately went off after watching the second film!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of a morning alarm going off breaks the long peaceful silence that went on through the night, making room for a new morning and day.

Luckily, Sam is a morning person.

She reaches for her small clock, quickly putting the alarm off before stretching herself awake for a new day, putting on her glasses afterwards.

Looking over at her right side, she sees that Flint is still sleeping on his side of the double bed. He probably is a heavy sleeper when he isn’t working on a new invention, since he just slept through her pretty loud alarm.

That, or he overworked himself yesterday yet again.

Oh well, it’s Sunday anyways. He can sleep in if he wants.

Sam can’t help but crack a smile as she looks at her boyfriend’s sleeping form for a moment, before turning her gaze to the closed curtains.

She had predicted yesterday that the weather would be sunny again. After all, it’s almost always sunny now ever since the foodimals became a part of Swallow Falls.

Come to think of it, it reminds Sam of a song that she hasn’t listened in ages.

‘Raining Sunshine...’ she thought, remembering the title of the song.

Oh god, now she has that song in her head!

Sam just shrugs her shoulders, not really being bothered by it. She instead stands up and walks to the curtains to open them, still with the song in her head.

‘I bet it will rain sunshine today as well!’ She thinks, absolutely feeling certain that it will be.

Sam grabs and swiftly opens the curtains, only to be greeted with very cloudy and dark whether along with a storm of rain and wind.

‘Well, it’s raining, at least...’ she thought upon seeing the wether through the window. She carefully closes the curtains and goes to sit on the bed again. ‘The foodimals are probably freezing cold right now... poor guys...’

Despite the current whether, things have been pretty good ever since all the citizens returned to the new Swallow Falls. Sure, most citizens had to get used to the atmosphere and the foodimals around, as well as rebuilding most buildings from the ground up. But after all that, life became pretty good.

Tim had basically adopted the 3 pickles he met in his own sardine shop, named Sour, Dill, and Sweet. Most human citizens consider it a wonder that he taught foodimals to fish, but Tim doesn’t really mind.

Now a days, he takes the pickles on fishing trips a few times a week, Flint sometimes joining them whenever he’s in the mood.

So yeah, Flint isn’t an only child anymore.

Earl however, patrols Swallow Falls on the lookout for any trouble like nothing has changed. Only now, he also took it upon himself to look out for the foodimals as well. Whenever two foodimals had a fight, or whenever there’s regular trouble with the human citizens, Earl steps in and takes care of the problem like he always does. All while taking care of his wife, son, and a few small foodimals.

Yep, he as well has adopted a few foodimals of his own, with Calvin and Regina’s approval of cours.

Brent has obviously made best friends with the chickens, there’s no doubt about that.

Manny, while still being Sam’s cameraman, is now mostly devoted to caring for the foodimals and making sure that they’re healthy. Turns out, not only was he a doctor, but a former vet as well,

And her and Flint? Well, they made Sparkswood happen.

Sam hears the raindrops hit the window as she remembers how they even made the lab happen after everything.

When all the citizens moved back to Swallow Falls, the two of them first had to focus on a place to live, which became their small apartment they have now. They later build their lab upstairs, mainly because it’s just easier when it comes to overworking themselves from time to time.

When the lab was finally finished, it felt so surreal to the couple that their dream had finally come true, especially for Sam.

Simply all of this felt surreal to her, from the raining food to a whole island full with actual living food that are like actual animals.

If you told her 3 years ago that she will meet a guy who finds a way to make it rain food, who later makes an entire house made of her favorite food just for her, and who then later creates an entire new world and species based on living food, she would be laughing until she’d be out of air to continue.

But here she is, living in said world with said guy. And she won’t trade it for the world.

“Sam Spa!” Barry happily cheers after having rolled in the room.

Sam smiles at seeing the strawberry being happy again.

Yup, her and Flint had taken Barry in. Well, the strawberry himself had asked multiple times for him to live with them. Sam found the idea quite adorable, while Flint was a bit scared at first but later agreed.

Both humans knew that Barry could take care of himself among the other foodimals, but they both had no reason not to say no, so they took the strawberry in.

So yeah, Tim basically has a strawberry has grandchild.

“Sam Spa! Sam Spa!” Barry says again, not noticing that Flint is still sleeping while Sam picks the strawberry up.

“Shhhh. Flint is still sleeping.” Sam warns, wanting Barry to lower his volume.

“F-woo?” Barry asks, turning his gaze to Flint. “”F-woo! F-woo! F-woo!” He happily cheers, jumping out of Sam’s arms and onto the bed.

“F-woo! F-woo! F-woo!” he keeps on going, jumping on the bed to try to wake Flint up. It was only when Barry jumps on the scientist’s head that he wakes up.

“I got it!” Flint says, quickly being awake and sitting up, not even noticing Barry on his head. “Maybe I can invent an invention-rememberer, and then I can remember if I invented a dream-rememberer, so I can remember the invention that I dream-invented!” It is when the strawberry jumps off of the scientist’s head and next to him that he notices him. “Oh, hey Barry.”

“F-woo!” Barry cheers happily.

Sam rolls her eyes at seeing the interaction. This how most mornings go with Flint Lockwood, bright and hyperactive at day, and mostly exhausted at night.

“Good morning, Flint.” Sam greets.

“Morning, Sam! I just dream-invented an invention-rememberer! It’s the best invention ever! To the lab!” The scientist rambled, jumping out of bed while doing so.

While Barry already jumps in Sam’s arms, she chuckles at her boyfriend’s quite complicated idea.

“I think we should eat breakfast first.” She says, grabbing Flint’s hand before leading him to their small kitchen while holding Barry in her other arm.

Sure, mornings can be like almost everyday, but Sam won’t ever trade it for the world.


End file.
